


Fajita Surprise

by musicmillennia



Category: Grimm (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fajitas, M/M, Mentions of Cannibalism due to Mentions of Hannibal, One Shot, Some Humor, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can actually cook, but Nick isn't sure he believes him...nor is he certain he wants to know Sean's mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fajita Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Hannibal as an afterthought while writing this, so very sorry if it's a bit awkward when included.

_Smack!_ "Don't touch."

Nick rolls his eyes, rubbing his wrist. "Seriously?"

Sean raises an eyebrow before going back to cutting the peppers that were ingredients for apparently the same fajita toppings that were at the office party the previous month. Nick has continually refused to believe it, because he didn't see Sean deliver it, nor did he think that Sean could make something as amazing as those fajitas.

Ergo, he kept making light jabs. A part of him also did this because he simply could. "Would I interrupt the creative process?"

Sean glowers at him, but Nick smiles instead of being intimidated. He wasn't just some intern or rookie officer, thank you. "It's a legitimate question if you expect me to believe that you actually made that stuff."

Sean huffs as he deposits the peppers into a sizzling pan. "Why is it so hard to believe?" he asks.

"Because that was the best freakin' fajita I've ever had, and you don't strike anyone as a guy who wears an apron," Nick replies, gesturing to Sean's apron. It was an image he had to look at twice upon coming into the kitchen.

"What do you think I do for food, then? I certainly don't order  _take out_." _  
_

Nick crosses his arms. He leans against the counter, watching Sean flip and sift through the assortment of meat and vegetables around in the pan. The pan makes a hissing noise.

"Now, need I remind you that I was surrounded by people who could cook. I didn't need to learn how to."

Sean glowers at him. Then he plucks one of the vegetables right from the pan and holds it out.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Nick demands. But Sean shows no reaction, so he reluctantly takes it.

It _is_  searing hot, so Sean has to catch it again when Nick cries out in surprise and drops it. The look on the Captain's face is that of a man re-thinking his life choices. Nick doesn't pay it any attention, going to the sink to put cool water over his burning fingers.

"Asshole," he mutters.

"Well, you didn't believe me."

"And that was supposed to make me believe you?!"

"No," Sean replies lightly. Nick rolls his eyes again.

A couple minutes later, Sean turns the stove off. "Alright," he says, "Be careful, it's hot."

Nick wants to punch him.

{~*~}

"Holy shit."

Sean looks up from his plate. Nick is swallowing his first bite.

"Holy  _shit_ ," he repeats, wide eyes on Sean, who only sighs.

"I told you," he says.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Nick asks.

"When I was younger, I stayed with a family friend. They had a son who had a passion for the culinary arts. He taught me a few things."

"Was this guy like, French or something?"

"Danish, I believe. His family moved to America when he was a child. It's a shame, though."

"What?"

"I couldn't eat any of his food."

Nick's eyebrows furrow. "Why not?"

"He was a cannibal."

Nick looks at his glorious fajita, then back up to a completely nonchalant Sean. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Oh don't worry, I hear he's been locked up recently."

Suddenly Nick doesn't have that much of an appetite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
